losthorizonsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fahey, Alix
Needs updating to reflect new setting! Character Name In Character Biography Background At 23 years old, Alix is the eldest of three siblings in a family of workers at the Ganrite Yards (one of Elrood's shipyards). Not the upper tiers of workers, either: father and two of the brothers work on the assembly lines; the youngest of the three boys has risen as far as repairing and maintaining some of the factory droids. He's spent eight years building starships, and damn it, he wants to fly the things. It won't be the first time; he's not exactly a fighter-ace, but he's flown light ships, and he can do stunts on a swoop bike that would make Luke Skywalker gasp. Alix hasn't thought much further than joining the navy and taking to the skies... with some vague ideas about glory, fame and a decent salary thrown into the mix. He's not massively patriotic, but like the rest of Elrood he tends to think that the Empire's a much better place to put your loyalty than a dangerous revolutionary movement who wants nothing (the way Alix was taught it) but to keep down honest, hard-working humans in favour of primitives and aliens. All the psychometric tests indicate that Alix is a good candidate for the navy: he's smarter than his 'strong and silent' persona leads people to think, has nerves of steel and obeys pretty much any order he's given, rapidly and without questioning it unless it directly threatens his personal safety. Personality Calm and easygoing, it's pretty hard to get a rise out of Alix. This is one of the reasons people don't credit him with being as smart as he is but also the main reason he's never been short of friends, either casual acquaintances or closer contacts. There aren't a lot of things that get him excited, either. The most obvious of these is ships, especially fast ones, and speed itself. The only thing he's not looking forward to about life in the navy, in fact, is giving up swoop racing. There are other things, and other hobbies, but Alix keeps them to himself - not that people tend to realise this. Family The Fahey family's a big one, and it's close. The current tribe comprises Vance and his wife Tana (Alix's parents), their three sons Alix, Graeme and Van, Graeme's wife Idorna and their two kids Diona and Catri. They're all on Elrood, and the fact is they'll probably never leave. Yeah, Alix misses them and yeah, he'll visit when he gets leave, but when it comes to it, his mind's on other things. Rank and Abilities Recruit My character was trained by name of Master here. My character took part in the following storylines: Corporal My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Lieutenant My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Captain My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Commander My character earned this rank on link to promotion thread here. My character took part in the following storylines: Roleplaying Thread Links Recruitment: Opportunity Training/ Sparring: Break The Lock If It Don't Fit (spar, Afsianna Val) Missions: Socialising: Debut; Good For Some